


In Every Life [A High School Bellarke AU]

by justanotherblondewriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke, F/M, High School AU, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherblondewriter/pseuds/justanotherblondewriter
Summary: As if the person in question could hear the thoughts fumbling around in Clarke's head, they tilted their head at her. A moment later, they flipped the visor up and met her curious gaze with one of amusement. The eyes framed by the opening in the helmet were a startling dark brown, boarding on an endless black. Clarke was taken aback by the way they seemed to piece into her very soul. Her lips parted before noticing the massive amount of freckles that surrounded those startling eyes, as if they had all tried to cram themselves into the visors opening, wanting to be seen.The man in question smiled, only displayed by the soft wrinkling of skin around his eyes before he looked her up and down. As best he could from her place in the convertible and his place on his bike. He gave her a playful wink, revving his engine as he flicked his visor back into place and sped off down the door in front of them."Do you know who that was?" Finn asked from beside her. Clarke shook her head, watching as the man disappeared down a road on the right. "What a jackass, revving his engine like that." Finn grunted.Clarke smiled, a tingle lighting up her belly at the memory of the motorcyclist's wink. "Yeah, what a jackass."





	1. A Passing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an Alternate Universe, this fic will revolve around Clarke's relationship with Bellamy. Their friends will all be making appearances as well!

_September 23rd, 2017_

Head laid back, eyes closed, Clarke enjoyed the warmth of the sun as it kissed her tanned skin. The wind tugged gently at her long blonde hair, pulling bits and pieces from the braid she'd put it in that morning. She felt at peace there in that car. She felt complete.

Inhaling deeply, Clarke opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side, watching Finn as he drove. One hand one the wheel, the other rested on the edge of the door, his left hand danced through the air as the convertible took them down the backroads. The sight was enough to draw a smile to Clarke's face and she took a moment to snap a mental photo of the moment, wanting to store it away for when she could sketch it later. It was something she did often, when she didn't have her sketch pad on hand. It was a skill she was especially thankful for, as an aspiring artist.

"You're staring," Finn said, glancing over at the woman beside him. "You always stare when you're thinking about something."

Clarke chuckled and shrugged, looking forward once more. The drive was nothing out of the ordinary. Finn had been driving Clarke home from school since they'd started dating almost two years ago, back when she was a Freshman and he was a Sophomore. She knew these roads now better than she had ever intended to. They were each filled with memories that the two of them had created. Not all were perfect, but the vast majority were ones she'd treasure.

"I'm always thinking about something," she replied, shooting him another smile. "But I was thinking about a sketch I wanted to do later."

Finn didn't reply, but that wasn't anything new. He wasn't exactly a guy of many words. Unless he was in a heated debate or wanted to lay the charm on thick. So instead, the two continued their drive in a comfortable silence. Clarke couldn't say she minded, even though there was a question itching up the back of her tongue. The day was so beautiful, it felt like words would only take away from it. Besides, the drive home would take them at least another 20 minutes, and she could push off what she needed to ask for just a little while longer.

Despite wanting to have a simple drive and clear her head, Clarke's mind was going a mile a minute. She had been dating Finn for almost two years now. It was quite the milestone, in her opinion. But their two year anniversary wasn't the only thing coming up. Finn would be graduating next year in June and then he'd be off to college in August. Sure, it was still quite a whiles off, but it brought up concerns as Clarke, on the other hand, would be a whole year behind him. A whole year where she was still in high school and he was off in college. And that left her feeling a little uncertain. 

Licking her lips as she collected her thoughts, Clarke sat up straight in the car and tugged her hair out of its braid. She raked her fingers through it as Finn came to a slow halt at a stop sign. She took that opportunity to pull her hair into a bun atop her head. Taking a deep breath in, she finally spoke, "So I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked, pressing down on the gas petal to send them off again. He didn't sound surprised. After all, Clarke was always looking to talk about something or another.

Nodding, Clarke tapped her fingers on her thigh. "Yeah." She paused. "Our two year anniversary is coming up." She let that hang between them a moment, waiting on him to say something.

He blinked, looking at her for a moment before putting his attention back on the road. "Huh. Two years already? Can't believe its been that long." He grinned at her, winking. "Time flies, right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it does. But I was thinking, maybe we could do something? I know we didn't really get to last year, because of my dad, so I was hoping we could do something this time." Last year, her father had died a week before their one year anniversary had come around so needless to say, Clarke hadn't really been in the mood to celebrate. In fact, she'd been completely inconsolable. She'd spent almost a month locked in her room. It had almost cost her the chance to graduate on time.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't celebrate it?" Finn offered, shrugging. "I mean, anniversaries are kind of cliché, don't you think? Why should we have to celebrate being together?" He laughed. "It's outdated, really."

Looking down at her lap, Clarke felt her heart clench. She knew Finn wasn't laughing at her, or calling her cliché or outdated. But it felt like it. "I don't know. I don't think it's either of those things. Anniversaries are anniversaries for a reason. They should be celebrated because its a milestone of when we began creating a life together."

Finn almost balked, both hands coming up to rest on the wheel of his car. "'Creating a life together?'" He echoed, eyes wide as he shot her a look. "That's kind of a big commitment, don't you think, Clarke?" He asked.

Face burning red, the blonde turned away from his shocked expression. Tears filled the bottom of her gaze, but she wouldn't let them fall. "You're right," she said, submitting and hating herself for it. "You're right. That made it sound way too serious." Swallowing, Clarke barely managed to keep the quiver out of her voice. "We can just go see a movie or dinner or something," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, or something."

The rest of the car ride was strange and awkward. Clarke felt her body aching from the way she tensed up, but couldn't bring herself to relax. All she wanted was some space. Just to get away from Finn for a moment and feel the emotions she could sense bubbling inside her.

Facing away from her boyfriend, Clarke tried to get her mind off the man beside her and the things he said. She'd hoped their talk would leave her feeling better, but all it had done was bring up more doubts and concerns about the direction their relationship was taking. Sometimes it felt like Finn didn't have the same commitment in mind when it came to the two of them. His words just then hadn't helped, either. Pressing her lids tightly closed, Clarke willed their drive to end. She didn't want to cry in front of Finn because he'd tell her she was being dramatic. She just wanted to be home.

The car pulled to another stop sign and Clarke took another deep breath. Blinking to try and clear the tears, she found herself looking at her own reflection in the visor of a man on a motorcycle beside them. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. Arkadia was a small town where everyone knew everyone, and if someone had bought a motorcycle, it was likely the entire town would have heard about it by now.

So, who was this guy?

As if the person in question could hear the thoughts fumbling around in Clarke's head, they tilted their head at her. A moment later, they flipped the visor up and met her curious gaze with one of amusement. The eyes framed by the opening in the helmet were a startling dark brown, boarding on an endless black. Clarke was taken aback by the way they seemed to piece into her very soul. Her lips parted before noticing the massive amount of freckles that surrounded those startling eyes, as if they had all tried to cram themselves into the visors opening, wanting to be seen.

The man in question smiled, only displayed by the soft wrinkling of skin around his eyes before he looked her up and down. As best he could from her place in the convertible and his place on his bike. He gave her a playful wink, revving his engine as he flicked his visor back into place and sped off down the door in front of them.

"Do you know who that was?" Finn asked from beside her. Clarke shook her head, watching as the man disappeared down a road on the right. "What a jackass, revving his engine like that." Finn grunted.

Clarke smiled, a tingle lighting up her belly at the memory of the motorcyclist's wink. "Yeah, what a jackass."

* * *

 

The car ride finally ended and Clarke left Finn in the driver's seat without so much as a goodbye kiss. With a half wave as she disappeared behind the front door, she stopped at the sight of her mother lounging on the couch.

Abby Griffin was a Doctor and a phenomenal one at that. But she was overworked and seeing her at the house was rare. Shutting the door quietly, Clarke did her best to keep from making too much noise. One reason for that was because she knew her mother could be a monster when woken up from a nap, but also because Clarke was in a hurry to find her sketchbook up in her room.

Tiptoeing through the living room, Clarke bolted up the steps and into her room without managing to wake her mother. Releasing a sigh, she tossed her backpack on the bed and moved to her desk in the corner. Her sketchbook sat in the middle, awaiting her. A pencil was holding her next empty page. The page that would see hold the face of the mysterious motorcyclist and his intense stare.

Normally, Clarke would have taken a quick moment to memorize the motorcyclist and his surroundings. She did, after all, have a photographic memory. The only thing was, she needed to be aware that she wanted that specific memory, if she intended to think about it later. Unfortunately, the moment between them had been short and had caught her off guard in such a way that she hadn't been ready. So she would just have to do her best.

Plopping down into the awaiting chair, she open the sketchbook and gripped the pencil. Closing her eyes, she did her best to see those eyes again, remember the placement of each freckle, where every little wrinkle around his eyes had been. Once she was sure she had it, her hand pressed the pencil down and she began her sketch. Hunched over, she let instinct take over as she did the base outline of the head first, making sure to factor in that he'd been wearing a helmet.

It took her an hour to get a basic outline of what she wanted for the image. But by the end, she was proud of it. Wiping some pencil eraser shavings aside, Clarke sat back and admired her work. It wasn't perfect and she wanted to color it, but for now, she was happy with the outcome. Standing up, she held the piece of paper out in front of her, smiling to herself.

Maybe it was stupid, being so caught up in a small glance shared with a stranger, but Clarke couldn't get over the way her body lit up at the recollection of that too short moment. And the truth was, it had felt nice to be recognized and acknowledged after Finn's blatant dismissive comment about their relationship. Setting the picture aside, she rifled through her desk drawers to find her collection of 'needed to be color' drawings. Placing the newest one on top, she smiled down at it once before closing the folder and putting it away.

She was certain the strange feeling would fade by morning, and she'd likely even forget the mystery man. But for now, she was going to enjoy it.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments/kudos. Both are so greatly appreciated and honestly what keep me inspired to keep writing. I hope you like this second chapter as much as the first.
> 
> That being said, I do apologize for any mistakes you may find! I'm wanting to do a chapter a week and with the hours counting down, I wanted to get it out ASAP.
> 
> Here we go!

_September 24th, 2017_

"You ever wonder what it would be like?" Wells asked, shoulder leaning up against the locker next to Clarke's.

Looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye, Clarke gathered her things for her first class of the day. "What what would be like?" She asked, tucking her economics book under her arm.

"Being the first people to travel through space. Not like astronauts, but the first people to actually travel throughout space. Going from planet to planet, discovering different worlds, different galaxies." His tone was wistful, longing. Wells had always had a fascination with anything past the Earth's atmosphere. It was a well known fact about her best friend.

Clarke chuckled and closed her locker door. "No, Wells, I can't say that I have ever wondered about that." She nudged his arm with her elbow. "Have you?" She asked, teasingly.

He scoffed at her. "Don't even start, Clarke. You  _know_  I have. I just don't understand how you can't find the idea exciting." They began walking together, navigating through the hall with a bit of difficulty since it was the beginning of the day and everyone was still running around talking to friends and trying to finish homework last minute. "There are so many things we don't know about the universe. I would love to explore it all. Seeing it firsthand..." He trailed off, sighing as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Hello, Earth to Wells. Come in, Wells." Clarke waved her hand in front of his face, trying not to laugh as he stumbled over his own feet.

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm just saying, it would be fun."

Clarke shook her head. "Maybe to you, but I like my feet right here on the ground. I'd rather you go into space and tell me all about it. I'll even sketch everything you see, how's that?"

Wells laughed, nodding. "Sounds fair." He raised a brow in her direction. "So, how did that conversation go with Finn?" Wells had tried to get it out of Clarke last night, but she had told him she would just tell him in the morning.

What had been a good mood suddenly shifted. Clarke was still feeling a little bitter over with discussion, if it could even be called that, with Finn. "Uh, well, kind of shitty." She gave a begrudgingly laugh. "I..." She shook her head. "I mentioned him and I creating a life together and he basically told me that I was being too serious?" She shrugged. "I didn't mean I was expecting a marriage proposal or anything, I just wanted to do something for our anniversary, you know? But apparently he thinks anniversaries are outdated and cliché or something."

"Oh, Clarke, I'm sorry," Wells said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think anniversaries are outdated or cliché. Maybe he'll come around and realize that too?" He offered her a sympathetic smile.

"I guess we'll see." With a huff, Clarke followed Wells into Mr. Pike's room for their class. They took their seats next to each other at the front. "So, enough about my shitty love life. How are things with Sasha?" She asked.

Sasha and Wells had been dating since they met in eighth grade. They were perfect for each other. At times Wells could be a bit of a stickler for the rules, but Sasha always had a way of getting him to relax a little and let whatever was going to happen, happen. Clarke found it refreshing. He needed someone like that to balance him out, and Sasha was the perfect person to do so.

Wells beamed, but tried to tone it down. "You know, things are good."

"Just good?" Clarke prompted, leaning forward. She knew all of Wells' tells and there was definitely something he was dying to tell her. "I can see that secret in your eyes, Wells. Time to share."

He groaned and shook his head, the beaming smile coming back in full. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but I think this weekend we're going to..." His dark skin had a hint of pink to it. "Take the next step..."

"What?!" Clarke balked, eyes widening.

"Alright everyone, let's settle down!" Mr. Pike's voice boomed, forcing Clarke to turn from Wells and the juicy details he hadn't gotten the chance to share. "I'm sure you've all got a thousand important things to tell each other, but it is 8 AM, meaning you are now on my time." He held his hand out towards a young woman standing in the doorway.

She was beautiful, Clarke noticed immediately. Despite her complete lack of makeup and obviously shy demeanor, the girl was stunning. "This is Octavia Blake, your newest classmate. She and her elder brother are starting here today. She'll be starting out as a Junior with you all." He motioned her forward. "I'm not going to make you say three things about yourself or anything, don't worry." He laughed softly. "I believe you already know Wells. He'll be the one showing you around for the day" Mr. Pike added, nodding towards the boy in question. "Go ahead and take the seat behind him."

Clarke looked at Wells, eyebrow cocking in obvious confusion. He definitely hadn't mentioned a new girl, much less being her chaperone. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a word in as Octavia made her way towards them. Clarke smiled at the girl, wanting her to feel welcomed. She may have been completely blindsided by the girl's sudden appearance, but she'd give her a chance.

"Hey Octavia," Wells greeted. "This is my best friend, Clarke. Her and I have the same schedule, so she'll probably tag along with us."

"Oh, yeah, Wells mentioned you." Octavia gave a small smile, almost forced. "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I haven't decided yet."

For a moment, Clarke can only stare at the girl in shock. So much for that shy demeanor. Finally, she laughed. "Wow, alright, I can respect that. I look forward to seeing what you decide."

Octavia's smile softened, looking a bit more natural. "Me too."

* * *

 

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Clarke had woken up just a touch too late to get breakfast and by 11 o'clock, her stomach was on the verge of devouring itself. "If I don't eat soon, I'm going to die," Clarke warned, glancing back at Octavia and Wells, walking behind her at much too slow a speed. "Hurry up."

Wells rolled his eyes, but struck up a quicker pace. "Don't mind Clarke. She only gets like this when she's hungry, and she's rarely hungry."

Octavia laughed and shrugged, lifting her backpack up onto her shoulder a little higher. "Nah, I get that. When I'm hungry, I'm a nightmare. My brother used to say I'd be a cannibal within the first 24 hours of not getting food. Thankfully, that's never been tested."

The lunchroom was crowded as they entered, earning a groan from Clarke. "Alright, you guys wanna grab us a table and I'll save us a place in line?" She asked, looking back at the two of them. "Here, you can take my backpack to help save a seat."

"Actually, why don't you two go ahead?" Wells asked, his eyes scanning the lunchroom. Sasha would be showing up soon. "Sasha texted me that she already had a spot for us, so why don't I find her and you show Octavia what's what when it comes to the lunch options? I'll take your guys' backpacks though, if you want."

Clarke nodded, "Sounds good. Here you go." She removed her wallet from the side pocket and handed the bag over to Wells. Octavia declined but thanked him before he departed to find his girlfriend. "Alright, let's get in line."

They headed across the lunchroom, zig zagging through the groups of kids. "Are you a vegatarian?" Clarke asked as they reached the end of the line.

"No, definitely not," Octavia answered, shaking her head.

"Oh, good. So there's three different places to get food," she explained. "That one, down at the very end." Clarke pointed to where the wall dipped in. It was set up similar to a concession stand. "That's like, desserts and whatnot. They sell the best chocolate chip cookies you're ever going to get. The one over is a bit more expensive. There's these huge salads that you can choose your toppings and whatnot for." That section was built much more like a buffet line, where you started at one end, picking your food options and then paying at the other. "The one we're in is my favorite. It's more meat oriented. Nachos, boneless wings, sandwiches, etcetera." She paused, then quickly added, "Not that any of the options are like, grade A food. It is still cafeteria food, after all."

Octavia pursed her lips as she listened, nodding. "Alright, well, I think I'll stay in this one with you. I like salads and all, but boneless wings sound great."

Clarke smiled. "Good choice. I'm going to get the nachos."

As the line moved forward steadily, the two spoke amongst themselves. "I'm so sorry to hear about your mother," Clarke said sadly, her hand reaching out to grip Octavia's bicep. "My father passed away last year and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to get through." She frowned, giving the other girl's arm a squeeze. "I know we don't really know each other, but if you ever want to talk about it, please don't hesitate to get in contact with me." She pulled her phone out from her back pocket, "Actually, if you wanna give me your number, I'll add it."

Octavia blinked, startled by the other girl's forwardness. Still, she was grateful. "Alright, yeah."

Once the number was programmed into Clarke's phone, she shot Octavia a text. It took just long enough for them to finally get their turn in line. "Miss Griffin," the lunch lady greeted from behind the counter. "What are we having today?"

"Nachos, please, Delores. I'll have a mix of chicken and beef, please. With lettuce, tomato, some jalapeños, and sour cream," she listed off with a smile. "How have you been? It's been a while since I saw you." Clarke loved this cafeteria worker. She was always so kind and chipper, she made Clarke's day at least 12 times better. "Why weren't you here the first week of school?"

Behind her, Clarke could ever so slightly register the fact that Octavia was talking to someone. The voice didn't sound familiar, but he appeared to know Octavia. "You got enough money to buy what you want?" The other person asked her.

"Yeah, Bell, I'm fine," Octavia answered, sounding a little defensive. "I don't need you to worry about me. Have you even eaten yet?"

There was a short pause. "No, not yet. I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure-"

Octavia cut whoever 'Bell' was, off. "Bellamy, I'm not a kid. And I've been making friends, so..."

There was a soft laugh. "Alright, O. Alright. I'll leave you to your friends."

Clarke forced herself not to ease drop too heavily and instead listened to Delores explain her absence. Apparently she'd had to put her dog down just a few days prior to the first week of school and couldn't bring herself to come in. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I've never had a dog, but I can't imagine it was easy for you." She took the tray that held her nachos from over the glass case. "I'm glad you're back though. I hope it gets easier."

Delores gave a sad smile. "Thank you, Clarke. Now, you're holding up my line. Get going," she teased, shooing the girl away.

Clarke turned to see Octavia watched a dark, curly headed guy disappear back into the crowd. Her arms were crossed "Everything alright?" Clarke asked, frowning.

Octavia glanced at her, shaking her head. "Overprotective brother. He just worries too much, you know?" Her gazed moved back towards where her brother had headed and Clarke's followed, but he had already vanished. "I just wish he worried about himself half as much."

"At least he cares," Clarke said, smiling. "And I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm."

Though she didn't verbally reply, Octavia nodded before turning back to order her food. "I'll take the boneless barbecue wings, please? With some ranch and blue cheese, if you have it." Delores gave her a bright smile and nodded, making quick work of putting the wings into a paper boat for her. She placed them on and tray and added the condiments before handing it over.

It didn't take as long to pay as it did to order, and the girls were at the table with Wells and Sasha in no time.

Across the table, Wells and Sasha sat and spoke to Octavia about her move to the school. Clarke however, was a little too preoccupied with her meal to partake in the conversation. She entertained herself by looking around the cafeteria while she ate. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Finn, who was walking past the large glass window wall. Raising her hand, she waved to get her boyfriend's attention.

Finn didn't so much as look her way. He seemed a little too preoccupied with the brunette to his right. It wasn't anyone that Clarke knew, which caused her eyebrows to press together. They were walking towards the main office, the girl was laughing at something Finn had said, her hand resting gently on his upper arm. It made Clarke's stomach turn. "Do any of you guys know who that girl is?" Clarke asked, interrupting the conversation.

Wells turned in his seat, finding the girl almost immediately. "Oh, yeah. That's Echo. She's a year older than us."

Sasha turned too, nodding. "Yeah, she's in my Literature class. I'm also pretty sure she lives in my neighborhood, but I think I've only spoken to her like three time."

There was a moment of prolonged silence.

"What does it matter who she is?" Octavia asked, leaning forward and looking between the three of them.

Clarke's eyes met Wells for a brief second. "The guy she's with is my boyfriend," she said softly.

Octavia's mouth dropped into an 'O' shape before she grimaced at her mistake. "Oh, that makes sense."

A few seconds passed before Sasha spoke up. "I'm sure it's nothing. You and Finn have been together for two years. I wouldn't worry about it." She gave Clarke a bright smile and patted her hand.

Sasha was a sweetheart, and something about her was so genuine, Clarke felt her dreadful feeling lift from her shoulders. "You're right."

But as the conversation struck up once more, her eyes fell back to Finn and Echo, watching them laugh again as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

 

By the time the day had ended, Clarke was exhausted. It seemed like all of her teacher's in the last half of her day had decided to get together and agree that they'd all have pop quizzes. Even though she was certain she'd done well on each of them, having to do three in a row had been enough to drain her. Especially after what she'd seen at lunch.

Shaking her head, Clarke pushed that thought from her head. Even if she and Finn had disagreed the day before, it didn't mean anything was wrong. He had still texted her goodnight, still picked her up for school, still told her he loved her when they parted ways for class. Nothing had been out of the ordinary.

Unlocking her locker, she pulled her backpack off her shoulders and propped it on her knee. Going through her mental notes of which classes had homework, she grabbed the necessary textbooks and tucked them away. Thankfully, most of her homework wouldn't take too long and she would have enough time to meet up with Wells and Sasha for a late dinner. It wasn't necessarily a tradition, but the three of them tried to set aside time so that they could get together and just spend some time together outside of school.

Zipping up her backpack, Clarke threw it over her shoulder. "Hey Clarke!" Octavia greeted, appearing to Clarke's right and leaning against the locker there. Octavia had settled in with all of them almost immediately. She had a great, vocal personality that meshed well with their little group. She hadn't just fit in with Clarke, Wells, and Sasha. She'd hit it off extremely well with their friends Jasper, Monty, Harper and Maya too. Everyone seemed to love her. The only person who hadn't, was Finn. And that was just likely due to the fact that they hadn't met. Unfortunately, Finn's schedule was a Senior left him and Clarke very few interactions during the day.

"Hey Octavia," Clarke said, smiling. "How was your first day?"

Pulling her hair back, Octavia tied it back into a loose pony. She sharp features were on full display now and Clarke was once against struck by the girl's beauty. "It was good. I didn't expect to have this much fun. Thank you for accepting me into the group so quickly." Licking her lips, Octavia shrugged almost shyly. "I've actually uhm, never had friends before. I know that sounds stupid... but it's true. So, you know, thanks."

Clarke reached out, giving the other girl's arm a gentle squeeze. "No problem. You fit in really well and honestly, you're funny as hell. I'm glad it was Wells who got picked to show you around."

Octavia tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't help but beam. "Yeah, me too."

Closing her locker, she realized she'd almost forgot to invite Octavia out with them that night. "Hey, I totally forgot to ask you. Would you want to come with us all tonight to The Ark? It's this cute little cafe on Main Street that's been around since the town was founded. We try to go there once a week to hang out."

Hazel eye's widening, Octavia nodded. "Yeah, definitely! Would it be okay if I asked my brother if he wanted to join?"

"Yeah, definitely. The more the merrier." As they talked, they headed towards the exit that would lead to the parking lot. Clarke and Finn tried to meet there about fifteen minutes after the last bell, because all the buses would be cleared out by then. "Finn will be there, so you'll finally get to meet him."

"Good. I'm dying to meet this guy you talked about all day," she teased, pushing the doors open for the two of them.

As they stepped out, Clarke blinked against the sun's blinding lightly. Once her eyes adjusted, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of a very familiar motorcycle. She blinked, certain her eyes were playing tricks on her. She hadn't so much as thought about the guy or his bike all day, and yet, there the two of them were before her. The guy, who now had his helmet off caught her gaze, his own eyes widening in a moment of recognition. He grinned, "Hey O," he greeted.

"Heya Bellamy." Striding over the guy, she took the helmet he extended to her. "This is my new friend, Clarke. She showed me around today with Wells."

Bellamy turned to smile at her, those same deep eyes taking her in once again. This time, he had a much better view. "Clarke," he said, his deep voice sending a wonderful shiver down her spine. "Thanks for looking out for my sister today. I know she can be a handful."

Octavia huffed, knocking her knuckles into her brother's bicep. "Whatever. Listen, Clarke and some friends are gonna go to a cafe tonight and we're invited. Can we _please_ go?" She asked, tugging at his sleeve.

Immediately Clarke picked up on the closeness of the siblings. Bellamy's eyes on his sister were filled with a devotion. It reminded Clarke of how her father had once looked at her. They truly loved each other. "If you get your homework done in time, yeah, we can go."

"Hell yeah." Octavia looked at Clarke. "We'll definitely see you guys tonight." With that, she pulled the helmet down over her head, shoving her ponytail up into it.

Bellamy chuckled for a moment before turning back to Clarke, who was still standing there, gaping like a fish. "It was nice meeting you, Clarke." He reached out a hand, giving her's a firm shake. "I look forward to seeing you tonight." He dropped her hand slowly. Shooting her a wink, he was on his motorcycle only a moment later, Octavia scrambling up behind him.

As the bike roared to life, Bellamy looked at her again, as if needing to take in the sight of her just once more. "Yeah, see you tonight," Clarke muttered breathlessly, watching them speed off.

"Was that the dude from yesterday?" A voice said from behind her, causing Clarke to turn as she jumped.

"Jesus, Finn," she gasped, laughing. Her hand rested on her head. "You scared me." She looked over her shoulder. "Uh, yeah, I think it was. He's Octavia's older brother. She's a new girl in my class."

Finn shook his head. "Yeah, the guy is in a couple of mine. Saw him hanging around Nathan Miller and that lot. Definitely trouble." He shook his head. "I hope you didn't invite him out with us tonight."

"I did, actually. Not on purpose, though. I invited Octavia and she asked if she could bring her brother. I had no idea that was him."

Finn huffed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with that then, huh?"

Clarke shrugged. "I guess. He seemed nice enough to me."

Rolling his eyes, Finn took her hand as they walked to his car. "First impressions are deceiving. Let's just go home."

Resist her own eye roll, Clarke remained quiet as they walked. She was more focused on the way her heartbeat had sped up at the thought of getting to see Bellamy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for praise so please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
